pull out your christmas decorations
by a walk on the w i l d side
Summary: and pray that there are no spiders. / a christmas-themed drabble collection.
1. blue

**this will be my drabble collection for the ngf's, each one a christmas gift to someone. first off is _blue_, with an angsty dominiqueroxanne.**

**blue is amazing, fantastic and lovely, and everything anyone could want in a friend. i hope you like it, despite how depressing and angsty it is :)**

**the rest will be happier, i swear!**

* * *

><p>she sits on the staircase, her head in her hands and her eyes on the floor. she can smell the gingerbread in the oven, and smiles slightly. james has always been such a hopeless cook, but she's glad he's here. she doesn't think she'd be so great at cooking right now.<p>

he calls her name and she heaves herself off the bottom step and into the kitchen. he's set a place for both of them on the floor, because he knows she hates tables. she smiles gratefully at him and they sit down to eat their stir fry and noodles, talking about nothing in particular and going nowhere of importance with their conversation. they attempt to use chopsticks and fail miserably, but it's when he drops his broccoli on the floor that she bursts into tears, getting up and running out of the room. she sits on the living room floor until it gets dark, the tears coming too fast to stop, and besides, it's not like you'd want to anyway. she was yours, and dear god, she was the only one you'd ever wanted.

god forbid she fall in love like a normal person. it had to be a cousin, it had to be a girl, it had to be a bloody raging mess of a girl who dominique clung to like it was the end of the world (or maybe just the end of roxanne's).

it's dark outside and cold inside and there's nothing she can do but cry.

* * *

><p><strong>r&amp;r?<strong>


	2. vicky

**Kat:** I dare you to write a _VictoireTeddy_ set in Hawaii, with the prompts _smoothie, historic, _and _scenery_ :)

She wanders over to him and wraps her hands around his shoulders, resting her head on his bright blue hair. He lifts up his cup so that she can drink some, sipping delicately at his smoothie and scowling as his laughter shakes the cup. She pushes it away and makes her way around so that she's in front of him. He's leaning languidly on a deck chair, smiling up at her from beneath heavily tinted sunglasses.

"Come for a walk with me." She says, taking his hand and pulling him into a sitting position. He lifts up his sunglasses and frowns.

"Ugh, but it's so much more relaxing here."

"Come on, come see the scenery with me, there are some incredibly beautiful beaches in Hawaii."

He gives in with a sigh, "Only if you don't complain when I watch the cricket tomorrow."

"But that's a muggle sport! And it's the day before our anniversary!"

"There's nothing wrong with muggle sports. And besides, this is a historic moment in Cricket history. We are going to beat Australia and they will never recover." She laughs at his confidence and he can tell he's won. She sighs and holds out her hand.

"Just this one."

They walk away hand-in-hand, laughing and pushing each other into the waves.


	3. pearl

**A little JamesLily fluff for the lovely PrincessPearl. Pearl is amazing, she is a truly wonderful person, and a great friend. I hope you like it, bb.**

* * *

><p>They're walking through Hogsmeade, one of her scarves wrapped around both their necks, arms around each other's waists and her head on his shoulder. The lights are reflecting off their faces, shining vividly on his black hair as they pass through the decorated main street. She laughs at the display in Honeydukes, watching two small wooden dolls decorate a tiny Christmas tree. He watches the way her eyes light up at the show, all crinkled at the edges and filled with the warmth he's come to associate with <em>Lily<em>.

He pulls her back, drawing her away from the wooden dolls and towards a small shop tucked in behind the others like it's trying to remain invisible. The sign on top is battered and worn, faded from years of neglect and weather. Lily stops, staring at the sign, trying to read it, but James pulls her in, ignoring her protests.

The room inside is filled floor to ceiling with bookshelves, the tiny space crammed with more books than the Hogwarts Library. Lily stands in the doorway, her mouth open and her eyes filled with joy.

"James, what-"

"I already paid them- the thirty galleons for you to spend. You don't need to pay anything."

"What? James, why?" She sounds shocked, her voice without the happiness he had expected.

"I figured I owed you an apology." He says quickly, his hands in his pockets and his eyes downcast, "You know, for last Christmas. When me and the others…well, when we used those snowballs against those OWL students, well, what I mean to say is…yeah. Sorry," he finishes lamely, at a loss with how to apologise. He shuffles his feet against the worn carpet, keeping his eyes on his shoes, avoiding her gaze. She takes a few steps forwards and lays her arms on his shoulders.

"Thankyou." He looks up, meeting her eyes with shocked disbelief. She leans forwards, and he watches as the warmth disappears from her eyes, replaced with something that burns away at his heart, perched on the thin line between pain and joy. Their lips meet and it feels like the word _thankyou_ repeated over and over again, drowning out any other thoughts.

She pulls back and smiles, her heart beating painfully fast and the corners of her mouth stretching towards her ears.

They spend the rest of the afternoon in the shop, searching through the endless shelves of Muggle books. James puts up with it, holding the ever-growing pile of books for her, as Lily peruses the shelves for hidden treasures.

James sighs, watching as the glow lights up her face and the warmth fills her eyes.


End file.
